


A man in Uniform

by Nausi



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Capsicoul - Freeform, M/M, Military Uniforms, Prompt Fic, Suit Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nausi/pseuds/Nausi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson likes a man in uniform. For Dixie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A man in Uniform

When they first met on the helicarrier Rogers had been in civvies. Later the man had dressed in the revamped, which he himself had some small input on, Captain American uniform. Both times Coulson had fought to keep himself calm. Hardly anyone knew he had a sex drive, let alone that his door swung both ways. Not only that neither time had been a good one to go up to the man and compliment what a fine figure he cut.

Tonight was different.

Rogers was playing nice with the big wigs along side Stark. Coulson was just a little distant keeping an eye on them, and everyone else. No matter how he tried to keep his cool Phil knew he was smiling every time he turned in Roger’s direction and caught sight of him in his dress uniform. The man’s shoulders were already incredible but the garment was cut to emphasis that, and the narrowness of his hips. The way the light caught on the awards and ranks on the man’s chest, the braid at his shoulder … Coulson could feel himself going cross eyed. He forced himself to look away and tried to convince himself that no one had noticed. His phone buzzed.

**_I told him you're welcomed_ **

The text was of course from Stark.

Phil looked up from his phone at his charges and had to catch his breath at the sight of a smiling Rogers. Is he blushing? Does a Super Soldier blush? Phil lifted the corner of his lips and winked. That would have to do for now.


End file.
